dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bakunawa
Bakunawa is an Evil Dragon originating from the pre-colonial Phillipine Myth. He is most famous for attempting to swallow seven moons created by Bathala when in reality, he had challenged the God's daughter, Mayari to a fight alongside her brother Apolaki. He was regarded by other dragons as the strongest evil dragon in existence prior to Crom Cruacch. History Bakunawa was one of the many dragons that contended for the title of Dragon King during the Festival of Kings. He lost to Tiamat who went on to fight Palladia Mors and defeat her, earning the title Dragon King. Not at all bitter about his loss, Bakunawa returned to the Philippines where he spent time training. At some point, Bakunawa attempted to seize control of the pantheon by challenging the current heir to Bathala's throne, Mayari. The Goddess fought him but was defeated by the dragon, forcing Bathala to step in. Bathala effortlessly defeated Bakunawa and sealed him away within a set of caves which would later be known as Sohoton Caves and National Bridge Park. In Chapter 40, Abaddon would use Issei's blood as a way to give the dragon enough strength to break free from the cave. Appearance Bakunawa is the largest evil dragon and dragon in existence, surpassing Midgardsormr and Great Red in size. He takes the appearance of a massive black moray eel. His eyes are red and he possesses rows of razor sharp teeth. After he ingested Issei's blood, he took on a more demonic appearance with his eyes turning purple. Bakunawa, according to the Blacklight Dossier, is roughly 1200 meters long. Personality Bakunawa is prideful much like the other dragons in DxD. He is confident about his own strength as he challenged Mayari and won and later even fought Bathala. After he was sealed, Bakunawa developed a festering hatred for the Elder God and the other Philippine Gods which drove him to accept Lilith's offer. Powers and Abilities Prior to Crom Cruach's ascension, Bakunawa was hailed as the strongest evil dragon from his training after his loss to Tiamat at the Festival of Kings. He was powerful enough to defeat Mayari in one on one combat and challenged Bathala, though he ultimately lost in the end. *'Immense Strength': Bakunawa possseses immense levels of strength. As an Evil Dragon who surpasses the Dragon Kings and rivals and possibly equals Ddraig and Albion in power, Bakunawa is extremely powerful. Due to his sheer size, Bakunawa has massive levels of physical strength and is reported to be able to cause earthquakes and sink islands just by moving around. He was powerful enough to defeat Mayari in combat. *'Demonic Power': After attaining Issei's blood due to Abaddon and surviving the infusion, Bakunawa gained the power to use Miasma, essentially granting him access to all the powers of a common demon and cambion. *'Highly Advanced Tempestakinesis': Bakunawa's mere roar and flight created a massive storm system over the Philippines. *'Flight': Bakunawa can fly. *'Underwater Breathing': Bakunawa has been sealed underneath Samar, the Philippines for some time in a cave with his entire body submerged underwater. Trivia *Bakunawa's appearance is based on SCP-3000 from the SCP Foundation and Kokusho from Magic the Gathering. *In Philippine Myth, Bakunawa consumed six of the seven moons that Bathala put up into the sky. As he consumed the last one, Bathala told the people to play music to scare Bakunawa away. It worked and the serpent dragon retreated into the ocean. This is the explanation as to how eclipses happen. **In other variations, Bakunawa is the God of the Abyss and the Underworld. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Dragons Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Delete